Jealousy
by Futile Resistance
Summary: Butters tries to prove to Cartman he isn't gay even though he loves Cartman , so he asks Bebe out... but Cartman gets incredibly jealous and confesses his love to Butters.


I love you, Eric.

I honestly, honestly, love you.

And I just wish that you would realize it.

...

Leopold "Butters" Stotch. That's me. Your typical high school boy... if your typical high school boy is in love with their.. ahem... "Best friend" and likes hello kitty and... Ok. I'm far from typical. But I'm not a fag! I'm just different! Anyway, I'm on my way too school, my sancurary~ the only place my parents can't ground me for everything. And _he_ is here...

"HEY FAG!" Eric called from the back of the bus. What an embarrassing nickname... "Fag"...  
"Oh, Hiya Eric" I waved. "By the way... could you not call me 'fag'? I'm not a fag..." I said to him nervously. I didn't want him to get mad at me... I mean, he _is_ the quarter back. He could crush me if he felt like it...  
"I'll call you whatever I want" He said, moving in to my seat in the bus, and looking very high and mighty. I blushed naturally, I mean, my true love is sitting next to me. He's so close I can smell him, and he smells grand. "So... do you have any money I can borrow? I lost a bet, and I'm sorta broke." He said. I have twenty bucks on me, but that's emergency cash. My mom told me to only use it in an emergency...  
"Ok, sure. How much, Eric?" I went along with it because I value my life and my friendship with Eric.  
"Fifteen bucks." He said, thinking nothing of it. That's actually quite a bit of money... but, oh well. I handed him the money. He took it gladly and patted my head.  
"Thanks, Butters. I can always count on you..." I wonder how he feels about me... over the years he's become a great deal nicer to me. I think he might feel for me too...  
"What was the bet?" I asked, he was taking _my_ money... I might as well know why.  
"Oh, ha ha, well... I bet you'd kiss me before last week's end, but everyone said you weren't _that_ gay..." My heart sank. People actually make bets about my sexuality? "O-oh..." I said, I'm sure he could tell I was sad. But I didn't want to be gay anymore. This is ridiculous. And he'll probably never love me anyways. "Bebe thinks I'm really cute, I'm thinking of asking her out"  
Eric's jaw dropped. "You AREN'T gay?"  
"No, I just like cats" I said as an excuse for the Hello kitty thing.  
He looked pretty mad all of the sudden. With a thoughtful on his face. "What's wrong, Eric?"  
He shot me a cold look "Nothing..." And he got up and moved to sit with Kyle.  
I hated Kyle. He got so much of Eric's attention.  
I watched Eric tease Kyle about his curly hair and religion. Kyle was so lucky. Eric didn't make fun of him for his sexuality. Maybe... maybe Eric _liked_ Kyle...  
No, no. Eric is completely straight... Like me.  
After of burning holes through Kyle with my eyes for a few minutes we arrived at school.  
As I got off the bus I noticed Bebe. Eric was in hearing range of me so he'd probably hear me ask her out. Perfect.  
"Bebe!" I called out, and pranced over to her. She turned to me and smiled.  
"Hey, Butters!" She exclaimed. She was obviously glad to see me...  
"Hey do you think you'd like too..." I started. She patted me on the head.  
"I'd love to go out with you, Boyfriend!" She said loudly. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Eric watching us. He looked... mad? Weird... Did he think I was faking? Maybe I should talk to him. "Um, I'll be right back, ok?... Girlfriend?" I said, shyly. This would take some getting used too.  
"Ok!" She said, smiling. She just turned and talked to the others girls as she waited for me.  
I turned and started walking towards Eric. It's like he's avoiding me though! As soon as he noticed I was walking towards him, he started walking away!  
"Eric, wait up!" I shouted, I'm tired of chasing him.  
He didn't even bat an eye! He just kept walking away. So, I decided to speed up.  
I caught up to him and grabbed his sleeve. He turned to me and glared at me.  
"WHAT?" He yelled at me. I jumped, surprised he had yelled at me. But that was messed up! What's up with him?  
"What's wrong with you? Why are so mad at me?" I shouted at him.  
"NOTHING, BUTTERS. NOTHING. JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE, FA-" He cut himself short before he could call me a fag. He almost forgot I was dating Bebe. He huffed and stormed off. Gee, who crapped in his cornflakes?

...

I got off the bus after school and got ready to go home, then I noticed Eric. At the beginning of the day he was so mad, but now... now he just looked depressed. I approached him.  
"Eric, what's wrong?" I tried to comfort him, he looked seriously depressed. Like, heart-smashed depressed.  
"B-Butters... I haven't came to your house in a long time... do you wanna hang out today?" He said, staring at the ground. Wow. This was serious. So serious, that he wanted to hang out with _me_.  
"Sure, let's go." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. He didn't seem to mind I was holding his hand, he just looked sad the whole time.

...

We got to my house and my mom was sewing something on the coach.  
"Mom,can Eric hang here?" I asked, trying to sound like a good boy.  
"Ok sure." She answered, nodding. "Hello Eric, welcome."  
"Hey, Mrs. Stotch. Thanks for letting me hang..." Eric said to my mom before I dragged him upstairs, and then to my room.  
When we got to my room, Eric pushed me down to sit on my bed.  
"E-Eric, What are you- !" Eric kissed me. Really kissed me. As if to shut me up, he planted his lips on mine and, _kissed me_.  
"Look what you did to me, Butters. You made me a fag." Eric said in a whisper. "You're too fucking cute for that whore, Bebe. Why'd you have to make me so jealous?" He said and kissed me again.  
He kissed me a few more times before I spoke up.  
"E-Eric... how long have you felt like this?" I stuttered. He was way to buff to admit anything to me, but I figured I'd ask.  
"Since the time I got AIDS and you kissed me on the cheek. At that very moment I knew that my undecided feelings for you were feelings of love." He looked down and continued. "But, being the idiot I am, I couldn't accept having feelings like that for another boy. So I hid my love with hate. And it made my heart hurt so much... being cruel like that to you. I'm so sorry..." He apologized and kissed me again. His lips were surprisingly soft, and I loved him so much, I could care less he had stolen my first kiss (and a few more than that).  
He stopped kissing me for a second and whispered to me: "By the way, it made me sooo hot when you dressed up as "Marjorine" that time we tried to steal from the girls"  
I blushed. "E-Eric! That's embarrassing!"  
"I don't care..." he said and he grabbed my butt and kissed me again.  
"I love you" He said between kisses.  
"I love you too" I responded. I loved him so much.

...

You love me, Eric.

Honestly, Honestly, love _me_.

I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner.


End file.
